


Serendipity

by deaddarkness



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: Drinking, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28249662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deaddarkness/pseuds/deaddarkness
Summary: The protagonist receives a message from HQ where he has to go meet his potential operative partner Neil for the first time or supposedly. This of course brings up some emotions that the protagonist wasn't expecting at all. (very short fluff)
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 7





	Serendipity

_“it is the end of beautiful friendship for me and the beginning for yours”_

those words echoing out of the inside the protagonists mind there was no identity to the voice which sounded familiar to him though he never had met someone who matched it though had he….

The protagonist stirred in his bed it be a long time since he wasn't laid up on a cot though being an operative you get use to roughing it. Made him appreciate the finer things more so the moments he had a little down time. Though he knew he couldn't stay in bed forever he got up and proceeded he already got messages from headquarters they were telling him he was about to embark on a new mission in search of something he has no idea what it was going to do to the world.

This time the message prompted that he couldn’t do it alone… he worked alone before this time they were recommending him to take up a partner on this mission, the protagonist felt something deep inside him stir as it was de-ja-vu it couldn’t be cause this was all new to him and yet he felt like was reliving. No one addressed him with a name, no one knows him intimately enough to understand what made him this mysterious figure. It was like he was told to shed everything he was at one point to down alias he can never allow to disappear.

After taking in the message he proceeded to get ready of course he had to look his best first impressions of course. The leisurewear was tempting though after dressing himself in a suit and tie, proceeded to leave the temporary hotel room to the place he was to meet the potential operative.

Loneliness might be over, there were times he did feel prangs in his heart like something that he may had, someone he cared for once again that feeling was pulled away. Feelings what are they….no recollection of when he felt genuine define emotions.

After taking a taxi he eventually arrived at the place he was meeting this person. A person whom fits the voice that echoes inside his mind at night. The protagonist entered the establishment a bar lounge area he had no idea whom he was looking for though he spotted a man at a table staring at him intently. That look those eyes, he immediately picked up the vibe that this man was the one he meant to meet. The blonde stood up from his seat and watched him walk over a little cautiousness because he could be the wrong person but his gut was telling him this was him.

“I’m sorry if I seemed a little hesitant I didn’t have much to go on by” the protagonist felt a smile tug at his lips as the taller man smiled “I’m Neil I was recommended out of the pool to become your partner in this mission” Neil offered his hand for a shake which the protagonist given a firm shake before they sat down at the table. 

“Wondering why they picked you to see me, when I have the final decision first impressions and all that” the protagonist wavered a waiter then proceeded to make a drink order which Neil noted with detail.  
“I guess they were just trying to filter out the possible candidates that might not fit your niche. What we about to deal with something that can not be described easily. You don’t like drinking alcohol” Neil noted his eyes staring into the protagonists as it was trying to probe for details that help understand what made him tick. 

“I tend to save that when I’m not on the job, cant afford to be imperative mentally”

“Duly noted” Neil winked playfully which caught the protagonist off guard

“You hadn’t convince me as to why you should be working with me….”

Neil leaned forward in his chair, the protagonist taken into the mans appearance he could be a smug rich man. 

“I knew you were going to say that”

“No way you could know was going to say that….” the protagonist decided to play along

“Ah then you can’t have doubts about me cause that effect the past, I may only know this minor detail but I’ll know more about you than you do of yourself” Neil smiled as he picked up his drink and sipped it.

“You sound so confident what if I was to find you not suitable….” the words had struck Neil scepticism already seemed to be surface on the protagonists face.

“Lets stop the dancing around and get to the point” Neil stared into the protagonists eyes.

“I agree you and I never met. You already trying to convince me that your the guy….” the protagonist was tempted to leave but the voice, the words, the man in front of him who was seeming playing him. The protagonist reached for his drink diet coke and paused for a moment.

“It is funny how I know what you will be like, I have seen you before and you may not seen me cause we never have crossed paths as much. You both focused on wanting the same things and my knowledge of this mission is vital. You will learn everything as we go along and it may be case of traversing the same path ways over and over” Neil spoke as the protagonist was listening he was lost staring into his glass of coke.

“I hired you because you know what is entailed and I go into blindly without second thought...” Neil looked at the protagonist.

“The mission we dealing with is time…”Neil said flatly 

“Time what about it?”

Neil knew he had to start breaking out his endless knowledge the protagonist sat there listening the words, the voice he know this suppose to be something serious he was getting pulled into subconscious. Once Neil had finished talking the realisation struck him hard.

“A lot of information I just given you there….its hard to get your head around it” Neil sipped his drink. 

“I’m convinced me your the one. Look forward to touch base again when this mission starts” the protagonist smiled which made Neil smile back. 

“Looking forward to it I guess I better go”

Neil finished up his drink and placed the glass down on the table as the protagonist barely made a dent in is coke. Watching Neil he felt something can’t be what he is labelling it. This can’t be the feeling he hadn’t had long time. Love….he just met the man. He couldn’t afford to become too trustful of a stranger let alone feel something for them.

The protagonist watched as Neil left the bar lounge and him alone with his coke. No one had made him feel like this at all. He can barely remember if he had been in love was this serendipity he got up from his chair and hurried out he didn’t want Neil to disappear by the time he got out and looked around he was gone. 

“What is wrong with me” the protagonist said to himself he hailed a taxi absently though he wasn’t aware of whom happened to appear again.

It was then a car pulled up and the window wound down revealing Neil’s face which caught the protagonist off guard. “Did you want a ride?” Neil asked the protagonist decided to take up the offer no point declining though his heart was rapidly beating.

“You staying in a hotel in town?” Neil asked as they pulled away from the curb into the traffic. The mission was due to start soon he already accepted Neil on board now was there a buffer time between this and that. “Yes I am I’m not from around here” the protagonist said which Neil just nodded “Your American pretty obvious that doesn’t matter one little detail I know now” the drove along as the protagonist sat there staring at the cars going by.

“Yes your really trying to pick my brain to get to know me on a personal level…..”

“You got me there. I know its not something I should be doing” Neil felt a little foolish.

“To know someone is to know how they function. In this business you have to rely on instinct. They given me what they could on you Neil. All that you told me about I read impressive” the protagonist looked at Neil who was busy focused on the road.

“I think your bluffing, you took all that information into account with awe and unfamiliarity it didn’t look like you knew anything” Neil soon pulled up to the hotel the protagonist was staying at. This moment the protagonist looked at Neil his eyes narrowed “This was where you were staying isn’t it?” the protagonist got out of the car onto the pavement he took in a breath this was eerie. Neil sat there watching the protagonists body language he turned around and walked back to the car which was still parked on the curb.

“I don’t think even mention that detail to you”

“No you didn’t though purely fate would you say”

“If this is fate tell me what you think is going to happen next...” the protagonist offered a challenge to his partner.

Neil sat there for a moment he didn’t look at the protagonist has his eyes were lost into something beyond. 

“Two things could happen, I go and we see each other at the destination starting point for this mission. Or we explore each other….here and now…...” the second part made the protagonist shutter a little he was feeling smitten by the blonde man’s charm. No he couldn’t allow this to completely cloud the bigger picture here the mission, he just hired this man and now what was suppose to be working colleague becoming a little more than just that.

“I’ll see you when this mission is deployed Neil” Neil watched the protagonist leave him and entered the hotel he sat there in the car.

“Good choice” Neil said flatly to himself, he knows what is going to happen will happen regardless as the car pulled away from the curb and drove away. The protagonist went back to his hotel room and stared out the window. The voice now has a face to match and now he couldn’t get him out of his mind. Neil soon filled that empty emotionless void he had for so long more so he was excited to actually start this mission.


End file.
